Winter Walk
by AmyVS7
Summary: Since she didn't buy him Pan Au Chocolat, he got her coffee. Matt/Alesha.


Law & Order: UK fic

Pairing: Matt/Alesha

Disclaimer: Don't own original or ITV version etc

Summary: Since she didn't buy him pan au chocolat, he got her coffee. Matt/Alesha. Law & Order UK.

Just a cute follow on from the infamous pan au chocolat scene in Series 1, Episode 2. Enjoy!

**Winter Walk **

"Hey d'ya want a coffee?" Matt called as he left the room and caught up with Alesha in the corridor.

Alesha turned around and smiled "I should be getting back to work."

"Well how about I get you a coffee and I walk you back?"

"Alright, but I'm still not buying you breakfast" she smiled cheekily at the young detective.

Matt moaned "Aw, now we're going to have to talk about this, I'm not having that!"

Alesha laughed as they headed outside for coffee.

It was yet another cold Monday morning in Central London; and Matt and Alesha, both wrapped up in coats and other winter necessities, along with their takeaway cups of coffee, were walking slowly along the banks of the River Thames.

"We should have stayed in the coffee shop, it's so cold!" Alesha complained, as she drunk some more coffee to try and keep warm.

"I did offer" Matt replied truthfully "But you were the one who said you needed to get back to work."

Alesha grinned "I'm regretting it now." She then looked at Matt with a slight frown "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm not too bad, I do enough walking out and about with Ronnie in this type of weather, so I'm used to it I suppose."

"Maybe I need to start wearing a thicker coat."

"Oh I dunno" Matt quickly looked her up and down "You look great in what you wear."

Alesha cheekily nudged him in the ribs.

"Oww! That was uncalled for, was only giving you a compliment."

"You're being cheeky, Detective... and I saw you eyeing me up."

"You made a comment; I was only expressing my opinion."

Alesha grinned "If you say so." She giggled again, only causing Matt to laugh.

They continued walking in a comfortable silence for a matter of moments, before Alesha wondered "So why did you offer to walk me back, surely you should be helping Ronnie get statements from the kids?"

"Ah he'll be alright, I guarantee he won't have even started that yet. He'll be too busy eating the pan au chocolat, which _you_ got for him."

Alesha rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at the same time "Are you _ever_ going to let that drop?"

"Not likely" he laughed "You'd feel the same if I came by the CPS and got James breakfast and none for you."

"Fair point" Alesha admitted "So for not getting you breakfast, I have to suffer by letting you walk me back?"

"Suffer?" Matt laughed "Oh charming! My company is really that bad?"

Alesha giggled and patted his arm momentarily "Only kidding, you're lovely to have around even if you are too cheeky for your own good."

"That's me, babe" he winked at her, giving her a cheeky smile. Only proving Alesha's point.

"You still didn't answer my other question?" Alesha thought, drinking more of her coffee.

Matt replied quite shyly, but honestly "You and me don't get much chance to chat by ourselves, so walking you back is a good opportunity for us to do just that." He smiled "And I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let you walk back on your own without any company."

"Actually, I probably would have got a cab back" Alesha informed him, as she put her empty coffee cup in the bin, as did Matt.

"Oh..." Matt said, before grinning as he thought "Well there you go, I've saved you money _and_ you're getting some fresh air. I've done you some good."

"Not when the fresh air means me freezing to a block of ice before I can get back!" Alesha proclaimed, fiddling with her scarf to make herself a bit warmer.

So Matt then did something that Alesha had not expected. He slipped his hand into hers, and squeezed it momentarily, as they carried on walking at their leisurely pace. Alesha looked at Matt in surprise, but a hint of a smile began spreading across her face, whilst Matt looked at her affectionately "Perhaps this will warm you up."

Alesha smiled, brightly "Thank-you."

Within a minute Alesha was beginning to feel more than comfortable with letting Matt hold her hand as they continued to walk together. It was not only keeping her hand warm, but this gesture had caused butterflies to develop in the pit of her stomach. It was this realisation that made Alesha question the fact that maybe she liked Matt more than she had initially thought. They had always got along very well as friends and colleagues, and Alesha was used to Matt flirting with her, she just thought he did that with all young women that he came into contact with. Yet it felt like Matt was going beyond the boundaries of friendly flirting and that maybe he wanted something more.

Upon thinking all of this, Alesha leaned into Matt, this surprised Matt immensely, but it did not fault their walk. Instead, Matt did the only thing he thought of, he reluctantly let go of Alesha's hand and put his arm around her, so his hand was now resting on the side of her left arm. Occasionally rubbing her arm to warm her up a bit. Alesha grinned to herself and reacted by putting her arms around Matt. This closeness made Alesha's butterflies go mental, but she loved it.

Matt completely mirrored her feelings, but could not help asking, mischievously "Still cold then?"

Alesha smiled "Yeah" but knowing that it was something else, besides the cold, that had made her push their closeness up a notch.

Matt chuckled and kissed the side of Alesha's head, as they had almost now reached the CPS building. The two of them looked like a very much loved up couple, as they giggled and continued to walk with their arms around eachother until they entered the building, where the blast of warm air from inside hit the two of them instantly. They both let go of eachother, and their closeness was immediately lost. Both Matt and Alesha, secretly, missed this within seconds. To make up for this, it was Alesha's turn to instigate the hand holding, as she un-expectantly took Matt's hand again as they climbed up the stairs.

When Matt looked at Alesha with a happy, yet questioning, look on his face as to her gesture, she simply replied "My hands are still cold."

Of course they weren't, and they both knew that, but Matt was not one to complain.

Matt made another joke to Alesha as they reached the right floor and they were both laughing heartedly as they came to Alesha's desk. James Steel had seen them come in and was now observing them with a curious smile.

"Thanks for walking me back" Alesha said, genuinely happy Matt had decided to escort her.

"You're welcome, anytime. I'd better head off or the Gov and Ronnie will go mad." Matt gave her a warming smile "See you soon." Before he reached across and gave her a peck on the cheek followed by another glittering Matt Devlin smile.

"See ya" Alesha replied, just as joyfully, before she watched Matt walk away.

When Alesha turned back to her desk she caught James watching her from the doorway of his office, he had his eyebrows raised and a knowing grin plastered on his face.

"Holding hands _and_ a kiss ... I don't even need to ask if you've had a nice time?" he wondered cheekily.

Alesha grinned "Shut up" she couldn't help but give a bashful laugh "Shouldn't you be working anyway?"

James just laughed some more and smiled as he did return to his work, whilst Alesha checked her notes and got ready to go and talk to Tracey Blake.

...

The next morning...

"Sorry, I'm late!" Matt said, as he rushed into the office, taking off his scarf and coat as he did so, failing to stop to acknowledge if Ronnie or the Gov were even there.

When he did eventually look at the area where his and Ronnie's desks were situated, he found Ronnie sat at his chair grinning at him. And, rather surprisingly, Alesha was sitting in Matt's chair.

"Alesha!" Matt exclaimed, with much enthusiasm "What are you doing here?"

Alesha smiled as she stood up and handed him a brown paper bag "Don't say I never buy you breakfast" she kissed his cheek and gave him a beaming smile before heading out of the office door.

Matt looked between the bag, the door and then at Ronnie, as if to get assurance that he had not just imagined it. Ronnie had raised his eyebrows and was grinning at his younger co-worker, and Matt looked at him, knowing what he was thinking, before telling him "Don't say a word!"

Ronnie just laughed and spun round in his chair to continue working, whilst Matt opened the bag and pulled out a pan au chocolat. Matt smiled; his day had just got better.

...

_Thanks for reading! :D hope you enjoyed it._

_Feedback would be brilliant, so go on, click the little review button you know you want to :) thank-you!_


End file.
